Vincent Vladislav Argost's Promise
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Argost makes a promise to Munya. ArgostxMunya


DISCLAIMER - I do not own TSS!

Munya's face happened to be the first thing Vincent Vladislav Argost saw when he opened his yellow eyes during one early morning. Argost wrapped his arms around his assistant's exposed waist. Their mouths touched for a few moments. Munya stared at Vincent's tiny fangs and simian features. He rubbed the Yeti's bare chest repeatedly. He was always glad to observe his lover every single day.

''I would like to remain in bed all morning, but we must feed our pets,'' the Yeti said. He could not help but smile at Munya's frown. He began to kiss him again. ''I promise to be with you for eternity, Munya. You are the only important person in my life.'' His companion seemed a little more relaxed.

*The creatures can wait for a few more minutes!* Argost thought. He enjoyed his helper's next kiss. He groaned and rubbed himself against Munya's form. He tilted his head back while the silent man kissed his bare chest and stomach.  
The Yeti writhed as Munya's mouth touched every inch of his body. Sincere words departed from his fanged mouth.

''I love you, Munya,'' Vincent Vladislav Argost said. He seemed to forget about the hungry monsters in his dungeon. He wished to remain in his lover's arms for eternity.  
He closed his eyes for a moment. The Yeti began to rest his head on Munya's chest as he was held.  
He pulled the black blanket up so that it covered his form.

The mute henchman touched Argost's long hair while kissing him. He cared about the cryptid since the day they met. He was always happy to serve him. He remembered protecting the one he loved during the years. Munya would never forgive himself if anything happened to Vincent Vladislav Argost. He smiled and recalled the Yeti's promise.

''Please kiss me again, my love,'' Vincent Vladislav Argost said. He smiled while his helper obeyed. He wished to embrace Munya all day. He could not wait to conquer the world with the other villain by his side. Argost imagined himself leading a cryptid army as his assistant stood near him. The mental image vanished when the man placed his hands under his grey fur and rubbed his hips.

Dagger-like teeth were revealed as the Yeti grinned. His back was currently against the dark pillow. His yellow eyes remained on his lover's exposed upper body. He wrapped his arms and legs around Munya's form until the man imitated him. He welcomed his constant companion's next kiss and groaned again. Vincent Vladislav Argost did not wish to cease his current activity.

A small creature entered the black room. It was shaggy and its legs happened to be green.  
It ceased walking and remained near the bed. The long-haired Yeti saw the cryptid and scowled.  
He sat up while his assistant continued to hold him. His golden eyes began to narrow.

The Peluda's snake-like head and neck were finally revealed. Munya and Argost gasped when its quills were released. The loyal villain literally turned his back on the weapons.  
He used his body to protect the one he loved. Vincent Vladislav Argost used his pillow to prevent the quills from harming his extra shadow. He continued to scowl at the dangerous beast.

Argost gasped when he remembered the hungry cryptids in his torture chamber. *That's why the Peluda entered my room. Munya and I must feed it. We have to remain cautious when we step into the dungeon. My pets are always cranky when they are hungry!* he thought.  
He observed the Peluda walking out of the room.

Vincent Vladislav Argost and his helper got out of bed at the same time. He wore his usual black bodysuit, cloak, and skeletal facial disguise. He viewed Munya dressing very quickly. He went down the stairs as his silent assistant followed. The villains eventually stepped into the dungeon. They observed the angry cryptids within their cells.

Munya went to get meat while Vincent Vladislav Argost removed a whip from his cloak. He returned with the silver tray he used during feeding time. He and the Yeti saw the Amarok, Appalachian Black Panther, Batsquatch, Black Shuck, Dingonek, Kushtaka, Mountain Fennec, and Waitoreke. He and Argost exchanged glances before they nodded at the same time. The silent man placed the tray down and transformed into a half-human/half-spider creature. He placed himself in front of the one he loved.

Munya lifted the platter while Vincent Vladislav Argost opened one of the cell doors. His expression was one of anger as he stared at the Amarok. He viewed Argost cracking the whip.  
He continued to scowl at the snarling bipedal wolf monster. He tossed meat at it and walked out of the small room. Munya and his constant companion fed more cryptids until they entered the Appalachian Black Panther's chamber.

The half-human/half-spider monster was about to toss the meat before the Appalachian Black Panther scratched his hand. He roared and dropped it as the big cat attacked Argost!  
He viewed the animal tearing Vincent Vladislav Argost's bodysuit and sinking its teeth into his throat! He released oral webbing which concealed the dark cryptid. Munya ran over to and held his lover's bloody body. His tears fell on the Yeti's still form.

The half-man/half-spider creature sobbed and stared at his dead companion.  
He felt as though someone took his heart and crushed it. He remembered Vincent Vladislav Argost's promise. He could not help but feel a little bit angry. Munya insisted on crying while embracing the Yeti's corpse. He eventually stood and carried Argost in his muscular arms before entering their room.

The sad villain placed Vincent Vladislav Argost on his bed. He sobbed while wrapping him in a black sheet. He took a pillow and blanket and carried his lover out of the room. He departed from Argost's mansion and ceased walking when he arrived at a small cemetery near the dark building. Munya opened the coffin which was used during one episode of V.V. Argost's Weirdworld. He proceeded to put the pillow and body within the casket.

Vincent Vladislav Argost's extra shadow used the blanket to conceal his significant other's dead body. Tears continued to stream down his face while he kissed the Yeti's skeletal mask.  
He began to bury Argost at a snail's pace. He placed the shovel on the ground and took one last look at his lover's grave. He mouthed the words ''I love you.'' Munya insisted on sobbing as he returned to the mansion.

A framed picture of the lovers holding one another remained on the living room wall.  
Munya's shoulders moved up and down for a few moments. He looked up and used his oral webbing to cover the painful reminder of the one he loved. He did not wish to enter the empty chamber yet.  
He decided to sit on the furniture and rest. Munya began to close his good eye.

''Greetings and bienvenue!'' said a familiar voice. The muscular creature opened his eye and gasped when he viewed Vincent Vladislav Argost standing before him! He stared at the masked Yeti's torn clothes and bloody form. ''I did promise to be with you for eternity!'' he spoke. Argost straddled Munya and rubbed against him very slowly. He placed his arms around his waist and kissed him.

''A promise is a promise!'' Vincent Vladislav Argost stated. He saw Munya's small smile before their mouths touched again. He was concerned when he observed the half-man/half-spider's wet face.  
''You don't have to cry now, my love,'' he said. The lovers insisted on kissing and holding one another. Argost smiled and began to rest in his assistant's warm arms instead of the cold grave.

THE END 


End file.
